


hit and run

by ApatheticListlessness



Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Gen, also did anyone get the joke in the title, considering ive only watched the first six eps, first time i saw the ep, i saw kageyama, im so funny, kinda OOC, they're related, you cant fool me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticListlessness/pseuds/ApatheticListlessness
Summary: Kakeru and Tobio haven't talked in years ever since Kakeru entered highschool.(Or; I try to make a fic about Kageyama and Kakeru cos they look too similar for them to be not related. Also, Kaze  ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru isn't finished yet so)





	hit and run

If there was one thing Kakeru hates it was meeting with his mother's relatives.

 

  
Don't get him wrong, it's not like he hates his mother's relatives, it was just the fact that he hated _meeting_ with them. Most of the time his aunts (and he was using the term loosely, since every older-than-him woman he sees in reunions is immediately put in his 'aunt' folder, same goes for men) would coo about how he's turning into a fine young man and his grandmother (that he knew, thank god), would always compare him to his dead grandfather.

 

Also, his uncles would've asked him about which tournaments he won again and he doesn't really want to talk about it.

 

  
Kakeru would've continued brooding throughout the whole reunion if he hadn't caught a glimpse of his cousin.

 

  
A cousin he haven't talked to in years.

 

  
Dark eyes meeting equally dark eyes, the two players sat across each other in the garden.

 

  
"Tobio."

 

  
"Kakeru."

 

  
The thing about the two of them was that they looked similar enough to be called brothers, or god's forbid, twins. If it weren't for the age difference, they'll be mistaken for it frequently, just like when they were children.

 

  
Another thing about the two of them was that, according to their grandmother, were similar in personality. Kakeru would like to think that the Kageyama matriarch was delusional, but that would be disrespectful.

 

  
"I heard you're attending Kansei University,"

 

  
"Hm," Kakeru replied. "Heard you're still playing volleyball."

 

 

"Hm," Tobio mimicked. "Heard you're running again."

 

 

Kakeru debated on whether or not he's going to tell Tobio about Haiji and the others. He also debated telling him about Sakaki but decided against it. He'll tell Tobio, when they win the Hakone.

 

There was a few seconds of silence when Tobio spoke;

 

  
"Race you to the park."

 

  
Kakeru knew which park he was talking about. It was the park where he and Tobio played at when they were younger. It was the park where Kakeru pushed Tobio on the swing and the the younger male faceplanted into the dirt. It was the park where Tobio pushed Kakeru on the slide and Kakeru ended up falling off the slide into a puddle of water.

 

  
"You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been sucked into another sports anime, sue me. its my first time so please ve gentle (lmao).
> 
> anyways, sorry if there are any grammatical errors.
> 
> punctuations hate me (and im aware that there are too much commas)
> 
> kakeru and tobio might seem too ooc but rest assured that when i finally grasp their personalities, it'll be fixed.
> 
>  
> 
> Apli, out.


End file.
